Sex on Fire
by HelloMaryLou
Summary: This is just a little one shot I thought up, kinda smutty I guess. Please R&R! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

It had always existed there between them.

From the very first licentious thought to the eventual night of consummation there seemed to be an arousing friction between them.

He hadn't thought of her in that sense until the night he found her bathing in front of the fire, her body highlighted in the flames like a pagan offering.

After that he was constantly fighting himself.

Repressing the image of her glittering skin and round hips.

He has never loved a woman so purely.

He wanted to touch her, yet he knew if he did he would crumble the very thing that made her so entrancing and irresistible.

It was the lure of virginity.

It was the teasing of an ankle underneath lace trimmed petticoats, it was the lacings at the back of her gown, and it was the brush of her fingers against his hand as she passed the cream during tea.

It was the smell of naivety.

He liked to blame it on the darkness that was rooted inside of him.

He needed her in his life to stay.

He needed to hear her call his name and smile kindly to him when she caught him staring for these were the little things that he took with him to his alchemy when he was surrounded by solace.

"_Rumplestiltskin…_"

It was a breathy echo in his mind as he pictured her as she was that night in the bathing tub.

He was standing in front of the slab with his palms flat down on its cool surface trying to calm his racing pulse.

He was sweating.

His mouth had gone dry.

"Are you alright?" he heard from behind him.

_Belle._

He whipped around and glared at her, "What are you doing here? You were told _never_ to come here."

He voice wasn't snarky and high but much, much lower and thicker.

She noticed he seemed to struggle to catch his breath like he had been doing something laborious or monumental before she entered.

She wasn't frightened though.

"I only came to tell you dinner is ready."

Her eyes were so unassuming.

_The eyes of an innocent._

He tried to guard his loins from view as he moved to pass by her.

Her scent was intoxicating.

"You're sweating!" She said as she caught his arm.

"Are you ill?"

Her brows were knotted in concern for him.

Her touch burned.

"No." he said low.

He stared at her hand on his forearm.

"You have a fever Rumplestiltskin." She said as she moved her hand to lay it across his perspiring brow.

"I'm quite well." He hissed through gritted teeth.

"Would you care for some tea? It wouldn't take but a moment to brew a pot."

Her hand rested now on his shoulder.

He rolled his glassy eyes and tried to look anywhere but in her eyes.

He felt faint.

"How many times must I tell you I'm fine!?"

He wrenched himself away from her and leaned against his work table cradling his head in his hands.

Belle stood back in confusion.

She had never seen him act this strange.

He hadn't been this ill-tempered to her in months.

She watched his back rise and fall with great breaths and the occasional shudder.

If only Belle knew she was the cause of his calamity…

He struggled to control himself but with her still in the room it was near impossible.

"Why are you still here?" he whispered from between his spindly fingers.

Belle toyed nervously with her apron as she spoke, "I don't want to leave you by yourself if you're sick Rumplestiltskin."

"_I am not sick!"_ he bellowed as he picked up a glass beaker and threw it at the stone wall.

Belle jumped.

"_Just get out!_"

Her presence was too much for him right now with his resistance as low as it was.

She blinked her clear blue eyes as if she didn't understand.

"Rumplestitlskin-"

"_Do not say my name!"_

He clasped his hands on either side of his head and hunched over like a kicked animal.

Belle's mouth dropped into an astonished gape and her first instinct was to rush to him, but the way his voice sounded and the way he clawed at his hair frightened her despite the bravado she tried to serve.

He reminded Belle of when her father's favorite hound went rabid.

So she picked up her skirts and quickly left the room, letting the heavy oak door slam behind her.

* * *

Belle didn't see her master for three days after that incident in the laboratory.

When he finally emerged and joined her for tea in the great hall he acted totally normal.

"Pass the cream would you dearie?" he said in his usual chipper lilt.

The dark, husky voice he had used in the lab still rang in Belle's ears.

The feel of her fingers against his made Rumplestiltkin's heart lurch in his chest.

A dark look passed over his face, but he shook it off.

"How are you today?" Belle asked timidly as she slurped her tea.

He gave her a quizzical look.

"I'm quite well, how are you?"

"Oh," she said as she placed her cup on the saucer, "fine."

She placed her hands in her lap and fiddled with her skirt.

Rumplestiltskin couldn't help but notice the neckline of the gown she wore today was lower than she usually wore.

He felt warm.

Her hair was swept up carelessly with pins showing to full advantage the white curve of her neck.

He couldn't help but to stare as he drummed his discolored, broken nails against the table top.

Belle bit her lip as she waited for him to say something.

But he didn't.

There was only the incessant drumming of his long nails on the table.

She sipped her tea gingerly and he watched.

He was uneasy and aroused.

"Belle." He finally said after over a half an hour of drumming, "How old are you?"

She looked a little surprised but answered, "Twenty."

When he was twenty he was spinning to earn his keep and had just begun courting Milah.

"Twenty." He said as he took a drink of his cooled tea.

Twenty years old and still pure.

Belle suddenly felt uncomfortable and moved to get up.

"Are you leaving?" he asked.

"I have finished." She answered.

"But I haven't dismissed you, have I?"

She looked at him funny, "No."

"Then you cannot leave."

He finished the contents of his cup and pushed it to the side.

"Why?" she asked as she stood beside of her chair.

His eyes passed down her body slowly.

He rested his chin in his hand thoughtfully.

"Because I do not wish to be deprived the pleasure of your company."

His face was stoic.

That scared Belle.

She swallowed and racked her brain for something to say.

"Do you know what your name means Belle?" he said.

She cocked her head and furrowed her brows, "Of course I do."

He uncrossed his lean legs and pushed his chair back from the table.

Belle's pulse jumped.

As he rose from the table she began to blush a fetching shade of crimson.

"Well," he said in the voice from the laboratory, "what does it mean?"

He leaned against the table's edge as he awaited his answer.

She felt vaguely like a cornered animal by the way he was glaring at her.

Her chest was blossoming with the same faint red blush as her cheeks.

Why was he acting so queer?

"It means 'beautiful'." She said in a quiet tone.

Rumplestiltskin's eyes glowed and his skin glimmered.

"Quite a fitting name for you my dear." He rumbled.

Belle attempted to laugh but it came out too shaky and nervous.

"Really Rumplestiltskin, you mustn't' say such things."

Her eyes darted from the floor to the large double doors.

He was scaring her.

Almost as if he could read her mind he said, "Would you like to leave?"

Her eyes met his and she sucked in a startled breath.

They were beautiful.

So clear and light.

Like two gem stones shining in the sunlight.

"Belle?" he said, "Would you like to leave?"

She nearly jumped out of her skin when he brushed a loose curl away from her neck.

She didn't answer; she couldn't answer.

His face was unanimated as his nails raked over her jugular and down towards her collar bone.

His touch was feather light.

He tickled her throat with those awful, broken nails.

Belle's eyes fluttered shut and she felt his arm wind around her waist.

He marveled at how white her skin was.

Pure.

"I can't help myself Belle." He said as he let his fingers wander down the front of her basque.

She was so flushed.

She was very nearly panting.

He paused over her heart.

"Beautiful." He hummed.

Her breasts were pushed high by her stays.

She was petite, but lush all the same.

His claws plucked at the ties of her bodice.

"_Rumplestiltskin_." She breathed.

He pried the heavy, burgundy velvet basque from her torso and let it fall to the floor.

He still supported her at her waist.

Rumplestiltskin ran his withered hands up her rib cage to massage her breast through the material of her dress.

His mouth longed to be where his eager hands now traveled.

Belle made little fretting noises as he caressed her.

No one had ever touched her as he was now.

Her skin felt hot and tight.

Her stomach flipped and flopped when she felt him lift her skirts up and yank at her pantalets.

She felt them fall in a puddle around her ankles.

Then she pulled him to her.

"_Rumplestiltskin_."

There was a throbbing between her thighs.

It _ached_.

He fought with all the layers of lace that kept her decent.

When he finally found her she let out a low keen.

"Lie back Belle." He said calmly as he directed her to lie down on the table.

Her eyes were still closed as she felt the smooth wood against her back.

Rumplestiltskin positioned her legs on either side of him.

Taking her skirt in both hands he ripped it up the front, bearing her to his smothering sight.

Belle reached for him and he leaned down to pepper her throat and jaw with warm kisses.

She felt him hard against her.

Her eyes flew open and she pushed him back, "Will it hurt terribly?"

Rumplestiltskin brushed her hair away from her forehead, "Yes."

She uttered a little whimper but pulled him back to her bosom.

He kissed her chest and neck and let his hands wander up the white walls of her thighs.

"I can't help it Belle." He whispered entreatingly into her ear.

He pulled at the fastenings of his leather breeches furiously and hissed in relief when he had freed himself.

She could feel him on her leg.

She braced herself.

He placed himself and let his other hand cup her face tenderly.

He wanted to see her.

Slowly, he pushed into her swollen folds.

She was everything he had ever dreamed she would be.

He ripped her maidenhead and wiped a stray tear away.

Her body bent when he plunged into her and she cried out in pain.

It was a hoarse cry.

He stilled and wiped more tears as they began to fall.

He rested on his elbows as the blood and darkness both pumped through his veins.

He had done it.

He had sated himself by breaking her virtue.

Her legs came to wrap around his waist and he moved faster and faster.

He rutted her like a common whore.

There was the metallic tang of blood in the air along with smell of innocence.

Belle writhed underneath him, clutching at his hair and waistcoat.

He ripped open the front of her dress and cupped both of her breasts, rolling the pert, rosy nipples between his fingers as he pounded into her with all the power he could muster.

Finally he had given in.

He dug into her ribs with is nails and she cried out, but he paid her no heed.

He pulled her legs over his shoulders as he bent down and hissed into her ear that she was everything to him.

She cried out and begged him not to stop.

He squeezed her throat until there were purple bruises blooming on her pale, pure skin.

He marked her for his own as he fucked her.

She dripped with black magic.

She dug her nails into his forearms as he grasped her waist and sunk deeper and deeper into her with each stroke.

He watched the combining of green flesh and milky white.

He watched the pain and ecstasy on her face.

Her body was confused, but it was enjoying itself all the same.

"Say my name." he panted, "Say my name."

Belle's chest heaved with sobs of pleasure.

She couldn't speak, she couldn't hear, all she could do was feel him inside of her, relentlessly assaulting her with his manhood.

"What's my name Belle?" he groaned as he pulled out only to sink back in.

He felt her arousal on his stomach as it dripped forth from her.

She was tight and stifling around him as he drove on, waiting desperately to hear his name from her beautiful lips.

"Please Belle," he moaned, "Tell me!"

She grabbed at his blouse, her body convulsed around his rigidity and she cried out his name in a broken wail that was choked by tears.

"_Rumplestiltskin!"_

**_Please let me know if I should continue this with a second Chapter! Thank you so much for reading! Please review, I love reviews!_**


	2. That Night By The Fire

_**Thank you all so much for reviewing! I truly appreciate it and hope to read more! Please let me know if I should make this into a story or whatever you'd like to say. :)**_

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Belle lay on the thick vermillion rug before the blazing orange fire thumbing through pages of an ancient volume of lore she found by chance in one of the abandoned rooms of the Dark Castle.

Her eyes swept up the looming figure of the Dark One shadowed by dancing flames and harsh leather.

His boots were mud caked; his pants were snug but well worn.

His torso was covered by a hide waistcoat and underneath it he wore a sage colored blouse.

And those eyes…..

They were spell binding.

Anger, amusement, boredom, glee, and passion all boiled in those glimmering irises lined with golden lashes.

His hair was messy and unkempt as always which gave him an endearing little boy quality that nearly made Belle giggle.

But the heat in his eyes stifled her.

She stared at him for a few moments before speaking.

"Reading."

Her tone was flat and her face was staid.

His eyes jumped to her legs, now visible since her skirts had ridden up.

Seeing her pantalets trimmed in layers of white lace and ruby colored stockings tied off with ribbons for garters would have mortified any other man, but not him.

It made the cooled cinders in his heart smolder and spark to life.

Belle tucked a lose curl behind her ear, she had taken her hair down hours ago and she wondered to herself which fashion he preferred it dressed in.

His arms were folded behind his back; his posture was erect and rigid as he stood over her.

"Where are your shoes?" he said in a low voice.

"Just there." Her eyes darted across to the chair where her slippers were resting in front of.

He kept staring at her stockings.

They were the color of warm blood.

His head swam.

His pulse thundered in his ears.

He felt the coils of darkness grow tighter around his heart.

When he finally met her gaze again it startled her and she bit her bottom lip tenderly.

Rumplestiltskin felt himself begin to harden.

"Why are you lying on the floor?" he asked in a choked whisper.

He looked as if he were suddenly in great pain.

Belle closed her book, "Because I like to."

"Do you like me?"

He didn't look at her when he asked; his eyes were fixed on the roaring fire beyond her.

"Yes."

It was the truth.

His face twitched, "Do you like it when I am on top of you?"

He did not look her in the eye.

His posture remind just as stiff and uncomfortable.

It was an unnerving question but Belle knew if she did not answer him honestly he would know and he would recoil.

"Yes." She said in a huskier tone.

His eyes jumped to her face and searched her eyes for any sign of guile.

He found none.

Although his face betrayed nothing, he was pleased greatly by her honesty.

"Sit up. At my feet." He commanded.

She nodded and pushed her book to the side as she rose to her knees.

"Look at me."

Her clear blue eyes met his stormy gold and instantly she felt that familiar aching begin to bloom again between her thighs.

His hands were still clasped behind him.

Belle longed for him to wrap them around her in that possessive way she had grown so used to.

"Unlace your bodice and take it off."

His voice was guarded and tight, but her deft little fingers automatically plucked at the ties of her basque and soon it joined the forgotten book to the side.

She wore a bombazine frock of dark reds trimmed heavily in beige lace that flattered her beauty immensely.

He gazed down at her with frozen, haunted eyes.

His mouth was drier than any desert as he swallowed the lump that had been lingering in his throat.

"Pull off your petticoats."

"_All of them?_" she asked with wide, innocent eyes.

"That is what I said, was it not?" he said tartly, as if he had been insulted.

No one had ever seen her naked save for her wet nurse and _him_.

Slowly she pulled her skirt up around her waist and undone the ties of her petticoats.

She shimmed her gauzy lace underskirts off and laid them atop her bodice.

He had begun to sweat, but it wasn't due to the scorching heat of the flames that danced behind Belle.

It was the thick, burning lust that surged through his body and clouded his mind.

"Belle?"

"Yes?"

"What would you do for me?"

She furrowed her brow quizzically, unsure of how to answer such a question.

He looked down at her with a condescending displeasure, "Do not make me ask twice."

She gave him an indignant look, but still didn't answer.

He could come up with such odd things to say at the most inopportune moments…

"I am not quite sure." She said with a slow shake of her head.

He huffed in disfavor.

He had wanted her to say, "_Anything_."

But she hadn't.

"Take off your gown." He ordered, his voice laced with an annoyed air.

Belle knew by the sudden change in his tone that she had done something or said something wrong.

"I cannot reach the fastenings my lord." She said softly.

He rolled his eyes, "Well stand up then."

She obeyed.

She_ always_ obeyed.

"Turn around." He mumbled gruffly.

She turned towards the biting flames and swept her curls over her right shoulder.

She sucked in a sharp breath when she felt his sharp, jagged nails begin to prick at the fastenings of her dress.

His hands were warm and thin with large, gnarled joints and angry protruding veins.

But they touched her with such tenderness at times it was easy to forget their hateful appearance.

The contact of his hands upon her shoulders was very nearly religious.

He unlaced her without haste, taking his time to enthrall her and postpone any passionate contact.

Belle bit her bottom lip against the onslaught of this new fever overtaking her body.

Rumplestiltskin didn't speak, only the languid sounds of her newly aroused breath and the crackling of the fire filled the cavernous hall.

She began to feel lightheaded and fuzzy as he drew her nearer to his front.

Belle felt the top of her dress loosen and knew he had finished his task.

His hands came to rest again on her shoulders.

"Allow me?" he hissed into her ear, pressing his lips against the sensitive skin just below her ear lobe.

"Yes, yes of course." She mumbled in a breathy whisper.

His hands dove underneath the front of her gown smoothly and quickly he had her upper torso fully unclothed.

He wrapped his silk covered arms around her corseted waist and rested his chin on one milky shoulder.

Belle's hands covered his own.

She sighed lethargically before melting into his protective grasp.

Her white corset and chemise appeared brighter in the firelight.

He pressed his face into her neck and inhaled deeply her scent.

She was aroused; she was _ready._

He ground his hardness against her backside lightly, moving his hips in a slow rhythm.

He groaned when she responded and molded back against him.

"_Rumplestiltskin_." She purred as she turned, exposing the white column of her neck to his ravenous mouth.

He began to lave her neck with passionate kisses and occasional bites, all the while letting his hands wander slowly up the front of her corset.

It was made of rigid bleached brocade with boning of steel.

It was a barrier between his bereft hands and her supple flesh.

"Step out of your dress." He said between kisses and caresses.

Somehow through her lusty haze she heard him and nodded.

Before she knew it her gown was at her feet and she was in front of her master-turned-lover in nothing but her underclothes.

Her chemise was a thin, fragile thing that had become shamefully transparent before the flames.

Her beautiful breasts were fully visible to the Dark One and his mouth watered for them.

Her shoulders sloped down to a lovely, inviting décolletage and he her saw the shadow of her erect nipples through the sheerness of her chemise.

His eyes continued to pass down the rest of her; the small waist that tapered down to full, round hips and buttocks; the shapely thighs and red hosiery that covered her lovely legs and small feet.

He rested his hands on her waist, "Do you want me?"

"More than anything." She rasped.

A ghost of a smile crossed his face, but it was fleeting.

He pulled her to him grasped the nape of her neck tightly.

"_You. Are. Mine_." He growled in an authoritative bass.

Belle's arms hung limply at her sides, heavy with longing just like the rest of her body.

His mouth attacked her neck and collarbone with a needy snarl.

All Belle could do was endure.

His right hand cupped her lush bottom while the other wound around her waist with firmness so great he could have easily broken her ribs.

Her face was a disturbing cross between pure pleasure and pure physical anguish.

His rotted teeth were unforgiving against her sweet flesh; his hands were rough and searching as they assaulted her body and his erection was hateful and hard against the front of her core as he ground into her with animalistic movements.

In her mind's eye she saw nothing but bright red and all she could hear was his groans of satisfaction as he prepared them both for the consummation.

Belle felt herself grow wetter and wetter with anticipation.

There was a painful throbbing to replace the sweet ache.

"Rumplestiltskin." She whispered pleadingly.

He did not respond, but he heard the frustration that laced her voice.

He moved his hands again to her back where he began to rip unforgivingly through the ribbons of her corset.

With every pluck she let out tormented moans and impatient heaves.

Swiftly, he had undone her and yanked the restricting garment from her.

Eagerly she pressed herself against his chest and wound her fingers through his hair.

His greedy hands dove underneath the flimsy chemise and found her sensitive breasts whereupon he began to tease with his callused fingers.

Her body was screaming for him as she began to rub herself against his hardness like a bitch in heat.

"Lie down." He said, pushing her hungry body from his and gesturing to the rug.

She did not have to be told twice.

Every move made her aroused insides lurch with wanting.

He joined her on the rug, taking his place atop her nestled between her thighs.

Rumplestiltskin could smell her through the thin fabric of her pantalets.

He rolled his eyes and bore his teeth like a mad dog that had caught the scent of fresh meat.

Belle moaned and threaded her fingers through her hair.

Her body arched and Rumplestiltskin ran his hands down the front of her in one long sweep, stopping at the juncture of her thighs to cup her raging womanhood through the cloth.

She wailed at his touch.

"_Please._" She groaned with tight shut eyes.

"I love to hear you beg." He answered in an unsettling tone.

He un-tucked her chemise from the pantalets and hastily pulled them from her lower half.

Her scarlet stockings however remained.

His hand was upon her instantly rubbing and massaging the enflamed area betwixt her legs.

She tossed her head from side to side akin to someone who experiences fits of palsy as the Dark One traced her naked slit with one long finger.

She was dripping for him.

His cock jumped at the sight of her silken pink flesh coated in her own juices.

Slowly he entered her with his middle finger, making her body draw tighter with need.

She swallowed his digit easily and he felt the warmth of her snug walls around every joint.

He heard her mewls and strangled calls for more, but he relished in the feeling of her around his finger.

His other hand made quick work of his own lacings and soon he had freed himself.

He was hot and long, pulsating with need as he moved his finger in and out of her incredibly swollen folds.

Belle still did not open her eyes.

She was lost in emotion.

Every other noise uttered from her was his name.

It was a pitiful prayer on her lips as he fucked her with his finger.

Perspiration dotted his brow and ran down his temples as he prepared himself for the hellish vice that was her core.

She was so tight it was nearly painful to him.

"Say you want me." He demanded as he began to stroke himself whilst fondling her.

Belle gasped and dug her nails into the plush carpeting beneath her, "I want you."

"Say you want me inside of you."

She ground herself into his palm wantonly, "I want you _inside_ of me."

He choked back a moan and moved to lie on top of her.

Her legs voluntarily opened wider to accommodate him.

She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Please." She said darkly.

He huffed and thrust a hand up to her face to cup it lovingly.

She could smell herself on his fingers.

"I will make you weep in agony." He bit out between clenched teeth, "And no one will be able to hear you."

Before his words could register he had already impaled himself inside of her and was working at a frenzied pace.

Belles screamed, high and clear at the sudden intrusion.

The hand that had been cupping her face so tenderly moved to grip her hair as he pounded into her sopping centre.

Her mouth was frozen in a silent scream for the pleasure was too great to issue any noise from her tortured body.

Her legs closed around his hips in an unconscious effort to drive him deeper as his pace remained furious and unrelenting.

His breath was warm against her neck with occasional growls that sent shivers up Belle's spine.

Her hands clawed at his back as he hit that wonderful spot within her and she let out a startled cry.

It was too much.

Her body was taking all of him.

"For you," he said into her ear, "I crave nothing but suffering, for you are my weakness."

Belle began to weep from the pain pressure blooming in her womb.

But that did not stop the onslaught of pleasure Rumplestiltskin was bestowing upon her.

"You. Are. Everything." He choked out between ragged groans and ferocious growls.

"_Rumplestiltskin!_" she cried as hot, fat tears streamed down the sides of her face.

He quickly pushed himself away from her and propped up on his hands.

She felt the slight shift in position and knew it would not be long until she exploded around him.

Her breasts moved tantalizingly with each stroke and Rumplestiltskin grabbed her right leg roughly, holding it behind his back as he dove into her.

There was so much wetness coating him.

There was nothing but the sweet, pure smell of _Belle_ wafting through the thick air.

He threw his head back as she continued to cry from both ecstasy and torment.

He knew if he kept at this pace he would soon be finished.

Belle was just too good for him.

She was _perfect._

Her walls were a flutter with her coming orgasm and Rumplestiltskin felt her get wetter.

Her watery eyes flew open and met his.

She was on the precipice.

"Go ahead," he rumbled, "Scream."

Her walls clamped down hard and there was a mighty flood of womanly waters.

From her throat erupted the most erotic scream the likes of which he had never before heard.

Her back arched from the rug and she wrapped her arms tight around him as she shattered.

Her thighs shook and quaked with supreme pleasure.

Rumplestiltskin did not stop for a moment.

Her orgasm was powerful and draining.

So powerful in fact that he did not last for much longer himself.

With one deep push he had emptied himself fully into her, his body locking and a rush of blood blinding him with bliss.

There was no dagger, no Cora, no Milah and no magic.

There was nothing but Belle.


	3. In The Beginning

_**This chapter is non-linear and takes place in the past before Belle and Rumplestiltskin ever made love.**_

_**How you all enjoy and thank you to all my reviewers! Let me know what you think of this so far! :)**_

* * *

He often questioned his decision about bring Belle into his castle.

From the very beginning, the first moment that he saw her really, she unnerved him to his soul, if he even had one that is…..

But she was willing and brave, facing the Beast without a flinch.

She was a quiet thing in the beginning, of that he was thankful for her voice was like liquid when it washed over his name.

And when he caught her bathing it raised the erotic idea in his mind that he would actually like to have her, to rut like a beast between her legs and hear her scream out his name in a passionate, broken cry.

These thoughts consumed him.

But he never let on.

She kept to herself like a good little maid, staying in her rooms and doing all of the mundane tasks he hatefully instructed.

In his mind he thought that being beastly and coarse with her would make the languid burn of lust a little more bearable.

But it didn't.

There was something about her that frightened him.

It brought the evil inside of him to a head and no matter how he tried to suppress the darkness; it always found a way out.

Be it a random murder, a destructive tantrum, or a village set ablaze mysteriously; any outlet he could use to relieve some of the pent up tension that tormented him daily was his only comfort.

He was stupid to think he could maintain some semblance of life that way but, there was still a small spark of goodness inside of him that would not let him force her into his bed.

He knew very well if just gave in and took her that all the pain was dissipate into thin air and he could throw her out on her lovely behind.

He would be free of her if he just stopped fighting.

* * *

There wasn't any warning, no words of wisdom or rules for Belle when she went into the keeping of the Dark One.

She half expected him to murder her and was shocked when he didn't.

He was indifferent, detached in a way that made him appear not as cruel as she had originally thought.

He did not beat her or starve her, although he often had a hurtful comment or biting joke that made her want to slap the taste out of his mouth.

But she resolved to do the brave thing.

Because bravery would always follow.

It was probably six or seven months into her servitude that he actually called her by name.

It was a broken thing, full of unsure stutters and low tones that were very uncharacteristic of him but Belle only smiled and did a little curtsy after he had given her the task.

"Go and fetch some straw." He had asked with a downcast look.

"Alone?"

"Yes." He bit out as he spun at his beloved wheel.

"Why?"

He looked up with eyes full of sorrow and smiled, "Because I trust you will do the brave thing."

Belle felt overwhelmed as she took the basket in a shaky hand and folded her cape over her arm.

"Goodbye Master." She said with a heart suddenly too heavy.

"I am not your Master, call me instead by name."

She looked down at her feet and then back to him, "Goodbye Rumplestiltskin."

How could she have known the comfort she gave him just by saying his name?

The way her lovely voice shimmied over the vowels and constants with well-bred ease made him harden right then and there.

Then she was gone.

* * *

He waited by the highest window of the tallest tower for nearly five hours.

He nursed his painful erection as he looked for some sign that she would return to him.

When the sun had disappeared entirely and the indigo haze of twilight crept upon the Dark Mountain he saw her, a small blue speck amidst so much greenery and he leapt from joy.

He rushed down the stairs for he hadn't even thought to magically propel himself into the great hall.

He was sitting at the wheel when she entered with a basket full of straw and a ready smile only for him.

"Hello Master." She greeted as she placed down her burden and pushed the hood back from her face.

She was as cool and fresh as she had been when she left him.

His heart fluttered against his ribcage.

"H-Hello." He bit out.

He took a strand of gold thread in a shaking hand and tried to look busy.

Belle smiled as she unclasped her cape and threw it over a chair.

"Did I get enough straw?"

He only nodded.

"Well, if I am not needed anymore tonight I would very much like to retire."

He began to pump the wheel, "Fine."

She did a dainty little bow and turned to leave.

"Goodnight Master." She called from the doorway.

Rumplestiltskin glanced up at her and mumbled something akin to "Goodnight" and went back to his fervent spinning.

Belle suppressed a chuckle and closed the heavy doors, leaning against them for support as she tried to calm her racing pulse and hot body.

"Rumplestiltskin." She sighed with closed eyes.

She did not know it, but he heard her.

He had always heard her.

* * *

That night when he was alone Rumplestiltskin pleasured himself with daydreams and fantasies of his beautiful servant girl.

He took a seat before the fire, undone his severe leather leggings and took himself, hot and hard, in hand.

His fantasies ranged from deeply perverted to soft and loving.

So many ways had he imagined taking her, but they were only fancies.

He could never have her.

Such a beauty would never entertain the ugly intentions of a beast.

But his dreams brought him so sort of relief and despite it all, he enjoyed them.

However, there was one scenario he loved to play over and over in his mind….

_She was there before the fire washing away the dirt and stress from the day._

_She took a thin rag, lathered it with sweet smelling soap and passed it over her body._

_She washed the back of her lovely neck and shoulders, passed across her perfect breasts and stomach, but when she got to the juncture of her thighs she stopped and picked up a small bowl._

_Dipping it in the misty water she poured it down her body, washing away all the soap._

_She hadn't the slightest idea he was watching her with a watering mouth and rigid member. _

_Her thick hair was pinned atop her head and only a few stray tendrils danced around her face and shoulders._

_She was appetizing._

_Again she picked up the cloth, dipped it under the water and wrung it out before delving between her legs._

_How he longed to place his face where that washing cloth now worked._

_He would eat her like a starving man and beg for seconds._

_She passed down both of her legs and feet before pouring water over herself again to make sure there would be no soap on her person._

_She glistened in the fire light._

_Every curve highlighted sensuously by dangerous flames._

Rumplestiltskin began to stroke himself slowly as he pictured Belle naked before him.

_She stepped out of the large copper tub, grabbed a large bath sheet and wrapped it tightly around herself._

_It was transparent so he could still see her naked form._

_She was perfect._

_Her breasts were perky and firm with rose colored nipples that had hardened in the night air._

_Her skin was white as snow without any blemish or scar._

_Her waist was small and contrasted so nicely with the width of her hips._

_He could only imagine how beautiful her core was._

_How he longed to dive between her folds and show her true pleasure._

He tossed his head back as he pictured parting her long alabaster legs and slowly sliding himself between her wet, swollen lips.

_Quickly she had herself dry and that's when he stepped out from the veil of blackness._

_She was alarmed, shocked that he was watching her, but she understood and blushed lightly._

_Belle would always understand him._

"_Rumplestiltskin." She said with an embarrassed smile._

_He only tipped her chin up with his finger and looked deep into her watery eyes._

_They were a breath apart now, she almost totally nude and he with a raging hard on that screamed for her attentions._

_She nuzzled into his palm and dropped the bath sheet._

A grunt escaped his lips as he sped up his sinful ministrations.

He dangerously gripped the arm of the chair with his left hand as his right hand kept up a tortuous pace.

_Her body was soft and pliant against his chest and pelvis._

_She smelled clean._

"_Can I take you?" he whispered into Belle's hair as he inhaled the sweet scent of her._

_She pressed tighter to him before squeaking, "Yes."_

Rumplestiltskin bared his teeth in a painful snarl as he imagined her voice approving of his sick desires.

_They were in her bedroom now, for the Dark One did not require rest and therefore had no sleeping quarters._

_She was naked and wanting as he placed her on the cool bed fitted with bright white sheets and crimson duvet._

_She did not shy away from him when he pushed her curls away in order to view her breasts fully._

_Her breath was coming in fast little gasps, like a rabbit that has been caught in a trap._

Picturing Belle excited and nervous always made him gasp from arousal, and that only made him pump harder and faster as he continued with the fantasy.

_He cupped her breasts in his hands and gave them a light squeeze._

_She let out a surprised little squeak and tensed._

_He flicked both nipples with his sharp nails and inwardly applauded himself when she moaned and pressed herself harder into his hands._

_His hair was falling in his face and he had begun to sweat from want._

_He quickly replaced his hands with his mouth and pulled at Belle's sensitive nipple._

_She carded her hands though his hair and screamed from the sheer agony of it._

_He licked and sucked at her breast, roughly grinding the nipple between his teeth rejoicing at the moans and screams that issued forth from her._

_His right hand abandoned her left breast and traveled down to her core._

Rumplestiltskin could very nearly smell her musk in the air.

This only made him growl deeply as he tightened his grasp around his thick hardness.

_He cupped her mound as he suckled against her breast._

_She raked her nails across his back and ground into his palm._

"_Take me. Please." She cried in a strained tone that went straight to his dick._

He felt himself become even harder as the dribbles of pre-cum ran down the sides of his length and he knew he would not last for much longer.

_He nestled himself between her legs and took a moment to look up at her in all of her radiant beauty._

_Belle's hair was splayed out across the pillow, curling at every end. _

_Her face was calm and serene, but he saw the shine of fear in her eyes._

_Her rosebud mouth was parted and her hands rested on his shoulders._

_He was free from his leathers and took himself carefully in hand._

_He was scorching._

_Her legs were bent at the knee and he placed himself at her entrance._

_She shivered when she felt the tip tickle her where no one had ever dared touch before._

His limbs felt like they were being pulled at every angle as he stroked himself with animalistic fury.

_In one movement he was fully inside her heat; her maidenhead was shattered._

_She wailed and cried but he drove on._

_She called his name and wrapped her plump legs around his waist as he made love to her._

_There was nothing to compare being inside of Belle to._

_She was as intoxicating as magic, more tempting than deal making, and sweeter than golden thread._

He tried to picture her underneath him writhing from both pain and pleasure.

Her virginal blood would coat his member and he would know that she belonged only to him.

_He went deeper and deeper until he felt her climax around his strained cock._

"_Rumplestiltskin!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, letting her body overtake her._

_He came too._

_Hot and powerful as bright colors exploded behind his eyelids._

_He groaned and finished with her name begging to leave his throat._

_She was broken and spent under him and he placed a chaste kiss to her cheek as he pulled out of her tight core, the evidence of their mutual pleasure stained the sheets._

"_Rumplestiltskin." She purred in a low voice as she reached for him._

_He enveloped her in a tight embrace and soon her tired, inexperienced body was at rest._

* * *

"Belle!"

He came with her name a scratchy prayer on his lips.

He emptied himself into his hand instead of her sweltering passage.

It made the great and powerful Dark One feel a pang of shame to think of secretly playing with himself like some teenage boy who couldn't control his urges.

His breath was ragged and uneven, his heart thumped thunderously and he was sweating profusely.

Gingerly he tucked his sore member back into his leather breeches and wiped the mess off on his shirt.

His mind was plagued and riddled with terrible thoughts of Belle.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and furrowed his brow in frustration.

"Give me strength." He whispered into the rapidly darkening room.

She was like an infection under the skin that needed to be cut out.

She was a fever that needed to be broken.

Yet how he worshipped her.

How she tortured him!

He only hoped he could protect her from himself.

No denying she was one of a kind, that beautiful Belle.


End file.
